Chaos
by Sainokyo
Summary: "It always happens when we meet... That Chaos"  She didn't want to be near him  She didn't want to speak a word  Because she knew if she did,  The world she lived in would fall apart
1. The Begining

_You smirked at me._

_You always did that when you were trying to cover up something,_

_That twitch of your lip was your tell…_

_And I should have known better._

_But it was too late_

_I was already in love with you_

**.: The Beginning:.**

I remember running into you that first day. My black hair trailed behind me as I ran through those doors, I was late, and you were most likely trying to skip class.

In an empty hallway, what where the chances? Ramming into each other like two trains at full force. I was never late, but for some strange reason my alarm didn't go off that morning, and you… you were you. In fact if not for this incident, we would have never met. I would have lived my whole high school life without ever uttering a word to you, and you…

Now that I think about it,

It always seemed happened to us…..

This chaos.

Pencils scattered across the floor, books splattered as papers danced in the air. My glasses clanked against hard stone as I fell. I could hear the glass shatter and waited for my body to join those shards on that damp floor. Whoever thought it was a good idea to create a boarding school in an old castle must have never heard of safety regulations.

But I didn't fall; arms grasped my shoulders, tugging my body closer to something warm…. Something alive.

My eyes shot open, what could this be, what this could be. Warmth was not something I was used too, and I didn't like it. It scared me. I tried to push you away, but your grip was firm. I could feel my own heartbeat… My chest thumping like a drum solo, but you were so strong. Your warm breath brushed against my neck, and still I did not know who you were. I was blinded by your hold and now I wish it was someone, anyone else holding me… not you.

The low vibrations of your voice tickled my chest as you finally spoke

"Calm the hell down and I'll let go"

I slowed my shoving obediently, and you kept your word, you back away….so I could finally see the perpetrator….

It was you, Sasuke Uchiha. As soon as I realized that, I bent down and picked up the remnants of my now broken backpack, not exchanging a word. I could feel it, feel your warm body right next to me, doing nothing but watching me with fascination, inquisitiveness and humor.

It scared me… I had to run. I had to hide. I had to get away from this spotlight, this attention.

I tried to escape you. All of my papers had been gathered, nothing was left behind. No proof of our run in ever happening, except you… and you were blocking the door, holding on to my broken glasses as if they were a yo-yo.

Your eyes locked on me. It was puzzling wasn't it? Confusing that for the first time, a girl did not want to talk, did not want your attention, and didn't throw herself into those warm arms. Was it scary? Or perhaps more of a reality check.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" his cold voice stated bluntly. Giving yourself that sort of recognition seemed to make you feel uncomfortable; I guess you were used to people introducing themselves first.

You didn't have to say a word though….

I knew who you were.

I couldn't take a step without hearing your name echoed in the hallways. Some said you were a strong fighter, head of your own gang… others said your older brother had the gang and you helped him out. You were smart, rich, and attractive. You supposedly slept with thousands of women, old and young… even a teacher once. You were a God to boys at our school, and to the girls you were a midnight fantasy. One they wished never to escape.

Words and rumors surrounded you like fog. Attention was something I tried to avoid, and here I was with a man who seemed have it in a chokehold.

And I couldn't speak a word…

"I've never seen you around campus." You continued, as if that little fact was interesting to you. As if it was something you believed I needed to know.

But I didn't.

I knew I never would talk to you. I knew words between us were never to be exchanged. I liked my quiet world… and yours, your world… was something I should never touch.

"O-okay" I managed to whisper, looking down to the floor. I was trying to think of an escape plan and at the same time praying that somehow, you would grow bored of me and let me leave. I could feel your hand gently push away some strands of my dark hair, to get a better look at my face.

You were probably hoping for some acknowledgment of your title, or of this little fact you shared, but I knew for a fact my face was unresponsive. It was easy for me not to show emotion, not to show the brokenness that surrounded me. I had perfected it.

"C-can I go now?" I questioned, looking up at this black-haired beauty. You coal eyes quickly took advantage of this and looked into my own. I could feel you leaning closer, that warm body radiating heat that no woman could escape, refusing to deal with my lack of interest a second longer.

"What is your name?" You asked me, your face nearing my own…. We were so close…. So close to kissing…. But even closer to something much more dangerous.

Slowly, as if you were testing the waters, your lips lightly glazed over my own. You scent over took me. It wasn't of any brand, but just… you. I lost myself in that scent, opening myself up to your talented tongue. Your warmth taking overtaking my cold body, it felt as if ice was breaking around me. I was letting you in and you grabbed onto my hair tugging me closer, as if you wanted more.

Then I realized what was happing… I couldn't be …

"w-what are you doing?" I shrieked shoving you away.

That when you did it. You smirked. "Nothing.. why? Are you scarred?"

And that is when I realize you'd won.

You got me to react…

And with that you let me escape…

I just prayed that it would stay that way…

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Writer Notes

Happy Birthday Seria! I hope it is as fun as it is exciting!

Also, to readers, Do you like this story? Would you wish it to continue? Please review so i know


	2. Lost in Confussion

_Temptation. _

_That is what you are._

_You are original sin, _

_You are that very red apple_

_And since I've had that taste_

_I can't live without it_

_But as you run away_

_I follow after you._

_Because I can't live without this addiction_

**.:Lost in Confusion:.**

It had been a week after our exchange and yet

Not a word had been spoken of it….

Not a rumor was spread about you and I together, I found it odd. Usually girls would squeal over my attention, exaggerated words spread of actions never done, but this didn't happen with you.

You had perked my interest… Lavender had overtaken my mind. You barely said a word, but your eyes pulled me in. I wanted to be with you. To be in that head of yours, I wanted to be some girls dream, her fantasy for the first time. I am tired of those soft lips dancing in my head; you had been so weak, so frail…. So cold and I liked it. I wanted it. I wanted your attention, your heart. I was fascinated by this ambience that seemed to attach to it to you. It was interesting… I never thought of a girl like this.

It was you.

I wanted to see you again, but I didn't. Life went on; I went back to my hookups and you….well I don't know actually… I never saw you again after that day, but not for now .

You may have escaped, but you have never left my mind at rest. My one night stands are never as satisfying as they once were because of you. I had a taste and wanted more so badly I fear I am going insane. Doubt drifts into my head, claiming it was all a dream. It wasn't. I had my proof.

They sit on my bed stand, hoping their owner will follow them to my room, but I have learned over time that wishing is a frivolous thing.

Although my eyes wander to your glasses constantly as I lay in my bed, I can't sleep. All I do is think of you, my unsolvable puzzle. Uchihas' don't chase girls, girls chase them. But you don't. You don't follow, you lead, you run, you avoid. Why?

That same question kept popping up into my head.

Why? Why? Why?

Finally I have had enough of this worthless pondering. Hell to the Uchiha code. If you won't come to me fine…. I'm coming to you.

I pulled out my cell and speed dialed the one person I knew who could find anyone. The dial tone only rang twice before someone picked it up

"Yo~ Sasuke! Why the hell you call'n at 3 Am, don't you know people sleep in the world"

I couldn't believe I was doing this; this was entirely fault you know. You've done this to me

"I need your help"

The blonde's voice had quieted "You didn't get a girl preggo did you because I do NOT do Abort-"

"NARUTO! HELL NO" I shouted into the phone, only to realize early morning calls are better kept at a low volume "I need help finding someone... a girl"

I questioned if he was even still there as the static hummed over the phone line. He probably had thought this was a joke. I mean an Uchiha ASKING for help? Nonetheless, asking for help with a girl. But this wasn't just any girl, this was you. You. The first person to reject me, and I didn't know a thing about you. This was your fault. I would risk it, all the embarrassment in the world, just to know your name. Finally his voice resonated through my cell.

"A girl? That is odd… especially for you. Who is this damsel who got the big bad wolf in a big huff?" he chuckled

"I don't know her name, but she goes to our school"

"….

You seriously want me to find someone when we don't even know her name?" His voice hardened, he was defiantly tired, and I didn't blame him for being pissed "Have you ever heard of a fuck'n year book"

"I'm not an idiot Naruto, I've already checked the yearbook, there's nothing."

Yes. I had checked the yearbook for you. Not just this year, but the past years to. I had looked for you in every classroom. I had even stayed at school, searching hallways for your lavender scent. You had made me into this insane lust-sick animal, and you were not going to get away with it.

"Fine" He huffed "She must be a transfer student then, or an outcast. Anyway, I have connections so I'll see what I can do, but next time, don't fuck'n call me so early in the morning. Go get some goddamn sleep already"

With that, he hung up and silence echoed in my room once more, but I didn't feel as alone. That idiot was head of the student tech department. He could hack into anything, and I had felt safe and confident knowing that he would find you. If he tried anything though… that would be a completely different story. You were so close… with his help it was a guarantee.

I toyed with the edges of your glasses, daydreaming of your small body in my warm embrace once more. This time I wouldn't let you escape so easily. This fun game we played, I wanted more. I had been so deep in thought; I hardly realized that I had cut my hand with the remnants of shattered glass you left behind. The blood tricked out slowly, consuming my finger in a crimson waterfall, washing me away from my dreams.

Your glasses… They were like you, cold and sharp. Your essence forced its way into me, bursting the world I thought I knew. You weren't like anything I knew at all. It was fascinating, it was interesting. I wanted to toy with you, play with this new challenge.

I was going to consume you, heart and soul.

And you could never stop me.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer Notes~<strong>

Well Due to popular demand, Chaos shall continue! I don't know if my good writing was a onetime thing, but i do want to continue. This chapter was in Sasuke's POV. I hope you liked it. Please Rate and Review if you want more!

Thankyou for all the reviews so far!


	3. The Hunt

_I read you like an open book,_

_You are so predictable,_

_It is painful to my heart._

_I know what you are thinking_

_I know the words you want to say,_

_But I am so grateful you keep them to yourself_

_For if you uttered another soft spoken word to me_

_I might not have the will to escape again_

**.: The Hunt :.**

Beakers and test tubes filled with colorful liquids had lined the desk in front of me. As my teacher's voice was droning on and on about an experiment we will never have to do in our lives, but somehow is deemed important. I watched the clock silently… listening to the slow tick echo in my mind.

I realized long ago that no one in this school seemed to like chemistry, in book form at least. Chemistry between people however… I had seen girls swoon over guys, especially you… but what for? Only to watch from afar? To be rejected? All chemistry did to people was make them blind.

I didn't need it.

I didn't need you.

It had been days after our run in, and I finally began believing I had escaped, that you had forgotten about me… But I couldn't seem to forget you.

I didn't like it

I didn't like how your warmth had infected me… how it took my frozen body and made my heart beat.

I knew it.

I knew the truth all too well.

You were a waste of my time.

A waste of my brain cells turning.

A useless chemical reaction going on in my head… a reaction….

That was it.

That was all it was, a one-sided reaction.

You probably didn't feel a thing for me. You probably hadn't realize my heart beat quickening, you didn't realize as you got closer to me that I couldn't think…

I always think.

It is how I protect myself.

However you easily broke that shield and got me to react, physically, mentally. I could still taste you, still feel you cradling me in your arms.

I could not accept this reacton.

I would not accept this.

I refused to become this….

This….

This thoughtless crushstrucken tenager

There were more important things then you in my world

I didn't have the time to focus on this emotion

I could not enter your world, so I had decided I would not waste my time.

That you were not worth any of the problems you would bring into my world.

"Hinata" the brown hair boy next to me nudged "Teach says it's time to start the experiment, you okay?"

At first glance I'd bet you would suspect he was a criminal of some sort, wouldn't you? He wasn't like any of the guys you let surround you at "your" lunch table. He was not prim or proper. His hair flew wildly in every direction, like very bad bed head. Two triangular tattoos dripped under his eyes, down his cheeks. More tattoos located in other parts of his body. His ears were pierced, four times on both ears, but the right lobe had a cross hanging from a chain. Underneath his mandatory crimpled white uniform shirt he wore a tight black sleeveless top with a large white skull. His baggy uniform pants had chains cascading down. He even wore a spiked collar around his neck… and his eyes? They could be emotionless and heartless; with one look he could paralyze anybody with the coldest golden glare. Sharp and piercing. Nobody dared to mess with him.

But why was such a scary guy hang around me in the first place? Because he was a friend. Yes Sasuke, a friend. He didn't grab as much attention as you, and purposely tried to avoid the spotlight like me. He didn't want to get into meaningless fights anymore… he claimed he had fallen in love with someone… never telling me who, but asking if I could help. He could easily protect her, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable with his… loudness and being invisible was my specialty after all. This was the reason be became friends. He had needed my help to get the girl of his dreams. But you would never have believed me would you?

You probably don't remember this day Sasuke. This boring chemistry class, I mean who would? What was so important about learning density? But this day was Important.

This was the day you forced me into the light.

"Oh" I yawned "I am S-sorry Kiba, I got lost for a while there"

"Heh, Well it looks like you took perfect notes" He chuckled pointing to my notebook; filled with the conversation our teacher had been having with himself. Amazingly this always happened when I zoned out. The teacher left the class briefly, claiming he would come back in a short bit, so we should start without him.

"I can't believe he wants us to do this" Kiba had huffed, taking the notes from my desk "Look at this" he stated harshly "A straw? Seriously! What grade are we in? K5?"

"Kiba, C-calm down" I whispered, trying to suppress my grin, he did have a point... this was a childish assignment. Kiba noticed and tried to continue…

"I mean come on, sure…. Some of the jocks have the brain-size of a two year old, but that doesn't meant the rest of us should suffer with these lowered standards"

I couldn't hold back, I was silently laughing so hard I was crying, to anyone else it may seem like I am having a heart attack, but Kiba knew what was going on… and he was grinning like an idiot over it. Luckily no one noticed…. No one ever did. We were in the far corner of the room, where known people never trespassed... It was our own little world.

"Seriously Kiba" I managed to say between my gasps of air "You shouldn't talk about people like that"

"Oh Hinata, you know it's true... So such a pity for us though..."

"Amen brother" A blonde haired boy chimed in.

I silenced myself immediately, turning face this new voice.

It was Naruto Uzumaki.

Why was he here?

This was the only guy you let close to you, in fact rumors said that you both shared your first kiss together. Obviously, people believed it to be a lie, but still. He was the only boy, no person, whom you've ever let close. Blonde hair spiked very similar to Kiba's, but his eyes… they were warm. Crystalized blue. In those eyes, pure joy existed. He was full of love, something that no longer existed in my life.

"Hey Naruto. What are you doing on this side of the classroom" Kiba chuckled, high-fiving the properly dressed teen.

"You k-know him?" I questioned, tilting my head inspecting this foreign being

"Yeah, this is Naruto Uzumaki; we went to grade school together, played lots of pranks and he's one of the very few friends I have left from my past."

That's was right... that Naruto kid knew practically everybody… he was the "Nice kid" of the school. No one seemed to hate him. No one could, any mean word uttered would roll off his back like water. He was always smiling, making jokes,… maybe that's why he was your closest friend. He could forgive you for the unforgivable... Something I could never do.

"Oh, and who's this?" Naruto had questioned… leaning in closer. I fidgeted…. like I always did in uncomfortable situations. Being known wasn't right, it wasn't comfortable… and I definitly did not want a close friend of yours to know me. "You know her?"

"Oh that's Hinata Hyuga, her dad owns that big accounting firm, we met at a state dinner once, and got along since then" Kiba stated, playing with the straws

"Ah" Naruto smiled, looking at strangly

"She's a transfer from on all girls high school down the street, been here for a year and a half now. Pure genius too, all AP courses, except for this one. That's why were here stuck with the idiots" Kiba teased, nudging me.

My face had reddened from this background check. Kiba really did have an open mouth, and it wasn't anything to be ashamed of… I just didn't… I didn't want him to know. I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to have any chance of information about me.

We existed in different worlds, with different people.

I didn't want to lose myself anymore

"Oh cool, nice to meet you Hinata-chan" Naruto had grinned, starting to leave the class room

"W-wait, w-where are you g-going?" I managed to say "W-we have class"

The blond had turned back, devilishly smiling as he looked back "I was just in here for a quick check"

"A quick C-check?" I stuttered "For what?"

"Something special" He chorused, leaving…

That was when I realized my first instinct had been right,

This was no coincidence;

He was here for a reason.

And you

You had won once more

* * *

><p><strong>Writer Comments<strong>

Uggh... I hated how this chapter came out, the next one is alot better... But i needed to set up for the next chapter for this one.

Please tell me what you think so far okay? I love to hear your oppions seriously! It keep the series going

Thank you all for the Reviews so far and For reading this ^^

And please review!


	4. Trapped

_You are a puzzle_

_Something I have yet to solve_

_I want to play with you_

_Understand you. _

_I want to understand these feelings swelling in my heart…_

_It cannot be love…._

_Could it?_

**.:Trapped:.**

The buzz of the cafeteria always bores me, I wonder if you know that? I somewhat despise the attention I always seemed to grab, although the fear… the fear I put into the souls of my peers gave me pleasure to no end.

People never just 'sat' at my table, they had to be invited. I remember as a freshman, how I used to sit with the other outcasts from my grade school. It didn't last long after I created my 'my title' and rightful clique.

I find it funny how easily people can be 'replaced', Naruto and Sakura now had Sai … and I have Karin and Suigestu. My lunch days are now dealt dealing with a bipolar girl with a fetish for aura's and black haired men and a boy who finds violence hilarious. They usually argued and today was no different. I swear i sometimes hope they would just kill each other or fuck to end their damn quarreling and sexual tension.

No one else dared to sit at my table because of them. I ruled this school and they took it as their duty to be my 'body guard'. I didn't really care though… they kept the annoying pests away.

Everyone except one.

"I got it" Naruto chuckled, pulling up a seat next right next to me.

Naruto and I were close, but he never sat at my table. He claimed it "messed with his street cred" and he really didn't like Karin so as he pulled up, I knew it was about you.

An evil glare poised at my gang made them scatter like flies, giving Naruto a chance to inform me… about you.

"Spill" I stated sharply, passing him a heated bowl of ramen. Easily, I hid the glee swelling up in my body, the excitement overwhelming me was indescribable. I had finally caught up with you… we were now on an even playing field.

"Dude, are you even going to let me eat this?" Naruto replied jokingly, opening the container he was planning to scarf down.

I just glare at him… frustration now taking over.

He was toying with me… and I did not like being played with.

"Fine her name is Hinata Hyuga. Second year, transfer from an all-girls school, rich dad, smart and like I guessed, In the outcasts clique."

"Hinata Hyuga…" I muttered

Oh how your name rolled off my tongue like sweet honey. I could say it over and over again.

"I don't get what's making you so crazy about her for 3am calls" Naruto sighed, his mouth filled with ramen "I mean, she's a nice girl, even part of H.E.L.P. . . "

"Help?" I question leaning in closer

"H.E.L.P. Is a service work elective course offered by the school… meaning Helping the Elderly Living in Places" he explained between swallows "It's a small class… most people use it as a service work scapegoat for graduation"

"Oh" I mused… For a girl whom I couldn't find, you seemed very busy. You were an interesting conquest, unlike any other I have ever taken an interest in. You seemed to have had Naruto won over by the way he rattled off his list.

"She also is a member of the gardening club and does part time for the school, but she'd so quiet… You don't usually like those types " he chuckled

"Who said I even have a type?" I demanded irked by that statement… I hated being predictable…

Naruto rolls his eyes "Everyone in the school. Dude you have such a long list it's easy to see the similarities there's -…"

"So what about her classes" I interrupt, cutting off the list of my many sexual encounters that were to be listed

"She's mostly in AP courses" he recollected" But I did see one music class in there, I believe she plays the violin?"

"Did you-"

"Yeah, I got her course form and made a list of fact you might like to know" Naruto sighed handing me the papers "But if anyone asks you didn't get any of this from me."

"Thanks" I smirk, taking the documents. He was so clever.. even leaving me an Id picture of you, though it did you no justice. "Seriously thank you"

"No problem" He grinned, leaving the table…

Now that I had the Data…. I had to set the trap.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Music drifted into my ears, Class was done and over with but you were still here practicing… It was even a Friday, but that didn't seem to stop you from playing that beautiful instrument.

As you swayed, your uniform skirt fluttered in soft breeze, lost in your own music… was enchanting. Playing each note exquisitely. So in tuned with your music you hardly realized my presence, or the chair you were about to trip over.

As easily as the first time, I clutch your falling form, holding you close, taking in the lavender scent that seemed to possess you. You of course shocked by my sudden appearance push me away once more..

Why?

Why once I have you so close do you always run away and hide…. Not that I'd let it affect me.

I don't give up that easily

"Music class" I chuckle "I always saw you as a violist.."

"What are you doing here?" you hesitantly question, backing away softly….

"I heard your music on my way out… I wanted to see who was playing" I lied. Truth was I waited outside the classroom waiting for everyone to leave so I could finally get you alone, in a no-barred conversation. I was fine with playing in your ballpark, as long as I got to decide the game.

"T-that's all?" You stutter softly, Putting away the violin and gathering your items once more.

Why is it every time I see you, your leaving? Running in the opposite direction of me. Why am I this crazy over a girl I barely know?

Fascination?

Allure?

Enticement?

Attraction?

Your cherry lips tempted me into this endless void of thought without realization.

You look at me, uninterested and pissed. That lovely dark hair that used to cascade down your shoulders was in braids, falling past your shoulders. The curves of your body hidden by that awful uniform sweater, but I knew they were there. I could barely have let go of them last time. Finally your eyes… pale white with soft purple tints… so hypnotizing… I was grateful that your glasses were missing, I wouldn't be able to see this sight without them.

"W-what do you want" You stated trying to hold your own against me. It was so cute, you couldn't do a thing. You couldn't escape.

You… you were so close now. Those glasses that sit on my bedside had lost your scent… I needed a replacement. I needed to toy with you, break you apart. I wanted to understand how you tick. Why you act like you did

"That no way to treat a guy who's saved you from falling twice now Hinata" I teased

"You know my name…" you sigh, your tender lips twisting in frustration. Such a lovely sight indeed

"Well I only thought it was fair" I sighed playing with music triangle near me… refusing to leave the doorway. I knew you would try to escape again… and I defiantly didn't want that. "I had the manners to introduce myself after all"

Cold eyes match my own. You were not amused by my humor…

"Okay fine" I groan "I have your glasses and I needed to get them back to you, Cinderella."

"Is that all" you exhale. Not comprehending the true reason behind my visit, you let your guard down… big mistake.

"Come to the party at my house this weekend, Saturday at 6" I stated, leaving the room.

"What do you mean go to your house? Where are my glasses?" You questioned trailing after me, you could be so oblivious at times

"I forgot them" I heaved… taking a bigger stirred "Besides it's not like you have anything else planned, so come to my party and you get your glasses back… but dress semi-formal"

"Wha- Wait! What?"

But I dispersed before you could even finish your stutter.

I had my bait…

I set my trap…

Now all you had to do was bite.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Writers Notes**

THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS SO FAR! / It makes me so happy! Seriously you guys are so nice! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this…

So lately I've been doubting my writing skills, and no I'm not stating this for complements. I mean, I'm not going to lie… I basically failed spelling class throughout grade school, in high school I was forced to take a writing workshop class because my Homeroom teacher said I needed help with writing, so I really don't have a lot of confidence in writing.

I recently heard the phrase "You become a better reader after you become a better writer" I somehow did the reverse. I read like a maniac in grade school, 200 pages in an hour (No its not speed reading… it's called having no social life/friends) reading just clicked with me, I could easily picture the stories playing out in my head, and I never skimmed. This talent really helps out in college, I'll tell you that.

Anyways I read lots of books and noticed all the different styles of writing. I found the things I personally liked as a reader and created a way of writing off of that. So I mean, my writing isn't really something that was taught to me… I learned it

So I doubt it at times, and at those times of self-doubt and loathing, I get scarred. I get writers block of posting. I get nervous like a kid trying out for the lead for a play. Luckily I have some frequent friends here on FF that I can message and have them look over and break the brick wall of fear trapping me.

So wanted to say thank you. You awesome readers, and friends (yeah you know who you are) Thank you for reading, but most of all thank you for helping me dig my escape. And please continue these awesome habits of yours, reviewing makes my day ^^ So please continue to-

**RATE AND REVIEW!**


	5. A Piece to the Puzzle

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry about the recent lack of Posts... this is bad to admit but...

I lost my Mojo, (and i am not talking about Mojo-jojo from the PowerPuffGirls XD)

I mean, college has taken hold and along with work and such, my creative jucies are running down the toilet. But as soon as i get inspired i start writing, that is why this chapter is finished (thank god, you guys have been waiting awhile for this one right?)

Right now my Naruhina oneshot is going to become a two-shot, so i am working on that and as for _**United **_(if any of you are reading it... i mean it is Itahina not sasuhina, but there will be a little sasuhina and gaahina in there) I only seem to be able to write that song when i listen to some good techno dance club-like music, so if you have any suggestions, i am begging you, please note me on them! I love hearing new music anyways so send me a message okay?

So I mean i know this one is short (on my word Doc it was actually 4 pages.. who knew?) but the next chapter is on its way and is alot longer.

So please **COMMENT/REVIEW TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING**...

Seriously only you guys have the power to make me finish it XD

* * *

><p><em>Can you do me a favor and cover your eyes?<em>

_Can you just walk past me?_

_Ignoring me as I dwell in this world of solitude?_

_Can you not utter a word _

_Once you see my presence…_

_Leave me in this dwelling place,_

_Let your light shine in others faces,_

_Don't blind me with your radiance,_

_Love me with your warmth_

_I don't want the world to see me,_

_No one will ever understand…._

_Not even you._

.:A Piece to the Puzzle:.

_**SMACK**_

"What are you doing Hinata?" My father yelled. His voice ringed in my ears as he slapped me once more

"Why the hell can't you pay attention, you spilt the tea! Can you not see? The tea ceremony is only a weeks away and you can even poor the tea right!"

My cheek stung… tears wanted to disperse from my eyes, to leave me alone with this man and find refuge on the floor.

But I bit my tongue to stop the urge, and continued to stare at my father. No emotion, no recognition of this man called my father. The same look I gave you every day.

"I apologize for my negligence, father" I stated, easily bowing down from my kneeling position. Sasuke, I knew what was going to happen next, but you should know this, if I hadn't bowed then… the punishment would be ten times worse.

He kicked me in the face.

My forehead winced from the pain I had just received.

"You had better be" he huffed leaving the room "You will have no supper tonight, you had been late coming home today"

I remembered siting here in silence. I could hear the quiet hum of slight breezes escaping from the cracked window. It calmed me. It kept me from breaking down. It kept me from killing myself on this very floor I had been so constantly thrown too.

Yes Sasuke… my father is abusive.

But I never had told a soul, and he could never get caught. He was rich. He had connections and very intelligent. He would never hit me in an obvious place. Never a place that people could take notice of. My head has been his favored target as of late. The bruising on my skull easily blended into the dark hue my hair was.

I was used to living like this.

My father said he hated me. Claimed I was a worthless heir all because I was female. I was only good for marriage now, nothing else but political gain.

I knew this

And I accepted it

That is why I didn't need you.

This is why I didn't live in the light… Father could find me a suitor at any time, he didn't care if I was smart or at top of my class, he didn't care if I helped my community. All he wanted was to marry me off to the richest most powerful old man he could find, and reap the benefits.

That was all I was to him… a doll … something only used to be prettied up and make others envious. But I was not allowed to have an opinion. I am not allowed to have a say in my future.

I was not allowed…

To live.

Why…

Why did you do this to me?

Why….

Why did you take notice?

Why…

Why can't you leave me be?

Why

Why am I starting to fall for you?

XxXxXxXxX

I did not prepare myself for your party. I am not going to lie.

I was wearing slacks and a sweater when Kiba and I showed up to Ino's house. I was only going to your party to get my glasses. That was what I told myself. That I wouldn't get lost in your warmth, I wouldn't give you any false hope. I did not wish to feed you any sense of security that I could never provide you.

This was only one night.

This was only temporary.

We could never be together.

We would never be together.

So I wore something that I knew would not grab any wanted attention. I brought along Kiba because I knew he would keep me on my feet. He would be my firm grip of reality. I did everything I could think of… to keep you out.

Unfortunately for me…

Ino had a different idea.

"You are not going to the Uchiha Manor looking like a hobo" She screeched. "I will defiantly not allow this. Kiba how could you let her go out in public like this?"

"Well I think she looks just fine"

Kiba chuckled with a small smile tugging the corner of his lips. He loves to tease Ino. They were friends since grade school, mostly because their parents used to own stores right next to each other. They were the only kids in the radius so they agreed to get along… for the most part. Once Kiba introduced us, Ino had somewhat taken me under her wing… claiming that I was the little sister she always wanted. She was an only child, unlike Kiba and I and I usually let her do what she wanted with me. I had always been cautious and had a line of lies ready if she spotted a bruise or cut. She tease me about it at time, claiming that I could be such a klutz, but I am beginning to believe that she is starting to doubt me.

But she never mentions a thing about it to anyone… and I am grateful for that.

"That because you're a boy" She huffed, pushing me into her bedroom "You think as long as it smells good its clean"

"Wait! Are you telling me that's not true!" he gasped sarcastically "Has my whole life been a lie? Next you'll be telling me baths are supposed to be a daily thing"

"Boys" she sighed slamming the door "they always think that they're so funny."

"Um Ino…" I softly spoke, tugging at the bottom of my sweater "I am okay going like this, besides I will only be there for a short bit, than I will be leaving-"

"Don't give me that" Ino retorted, browsing through her closet. "I am not here to hear that bull crap. Besides isn't your father letting you sleep over at my house tonight?"

"That's only because you lied telling him we would be were finishing up a science paper"

Something he would later punish me for, when he finds out.

"Pshaw, details details" She sighed "Hinata, this is the first AND only time you have ever asked us to go to a party. I am going to make this the best experience I can for you, beginning with your wardrobe. Your my sister remember?" Her eyes gleamed as she looked at me briefly "I love to dress you up. So please, let me do this"

"Fine" I smiled softly "But let me do my own hair" Fathers punishment still hurt, and I really did not wish to make up a lie about it… not that I think I could.

"You drive a hard bargain" she giggled turning back to her hangers "But deal"

"Oh! And nothing to revealing please!" I begged, remembering this was Ino I was talking to, No outfit was complete in her mind without showing a little skin

"Ooooo" Ino cooed, pulling out articles of clothing "I've got it now! I know what you should wear"

Please... not something to gaudy I remember begging God…

Too bad he never answered my prayers

* * *

><p><strong>COMMENTREVIEW!**

**P.s.** If you cried while reading the first half of this story... your not the only one, I did too. (and i wrote it) Abuse is never funny or should be taken lightly. So if you or someone you know is being abused (Verbally or physically) please talk to someone with authourity about it. No one in the world has any right to hurt you, because you belong to you and YOU are beautiful.


	6. Party's Down

_**Author Notes**_

_**This chapter is short... in fact the chapter 7 will probably be short as well... Buit ive been very busy recently so writing has been hard to fit into my schedule... but i am trying**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Music blasts,<em>

_But I am deaf_

_Bodies press against each other_

_But I am blind_

_Blind to everything in my life…_

_Except your presence _

.: Party's Down:.

It happens every week, my parties had become a tradition on campus. Since the cleaning crew came on Sundays and my parents were never home, there was no problem. People would show up, kegs would be provided. Nothing really ever went amiss except for the occasional drunk party go'er who would end up barfing in the pool.

But I was so nervous.

I was nervous for the first time… and it was entirely your fault.

I had told you to come at 6, because I wanted to get you alone, to hide you away before anybody could spot you but you weren't here. It was now 8 o'clock the party was well underway, and you still weren't here. No wonder I was so nervous. Although It didn't show, it never did. People just thought I was being anti-social, or pissed off. Either way they took the hit and avoided me.

Where were you?

I was done waiting in the longue and decided to search main floor, maybe I had missed your entrance, and I was right.

You were in the most sin filled dress I have ever seen, a tight black strapless one piece leaving very little to the imagination. Your hair is a soft side bun… The thought crossed my mind to rip that hair tie out and let that luscious black hair of yours trail down your tight body, because that is how it should be. I hated it when you put it up. I wondered why you liked hiding it so much, that beautiful hair you possessed.

You easily were being checked out by wandering eyes. It seems as if no one recognized you, that the invisible girl could easily become such a bomb-shell with a change of clothes then again…. I could hardly recognize you too. But unlike the rest of the men checking out your curves, I was looking at your violet dipped eyes, a complete give away.

A brunette was with you, pushing away the loose strands of hair from your face. He was in such a close proximity, but you didn't shove him away. You didn't slap him for his actions or mutter. Instead you seemed to be laughing at this dumbass. Did you know him? Was he that close with you? Why the hell couldn't you look at me like that!

I wanted to go over there and beat the shit out of him, pulling you close and kissing you senseless. You were my toy, not his. You belonged to me. But there were loads of people around, I didn't want to start another rumor. I didn't want to feed you another excuse to avoid me

So I restrained myself. I waited in the far corner, watching you interact with this boy, anger boiling in my blood. Drinking in every movement you did, standing next to him. You cast a spell on me. Even when I was angry at you, you still enchanted me… making the urge to pull you in close overwhelming. How did you do this to me?

How did you make me lose my mind so easily?

What made you so special?

Why did I want you?

I brooded over that question. Why did I want you exactly? Was this only because you didn't seem to want me? Was it the chase that I loved, the hunt or… no. It couldn't possibly be you. Uchiha's don't fall into that L word. It was probably the amusement I liked... you were temporary.

That was what I told myself,

you were a game,

a challenge that I wished to conquer.

And I knew for a fact

Uchiha's always won.

XxXxXxXx

You had decided to leave your partner heading towards the kitchen… I could finally make my presence known. But as tempatious as it was, I continued to study you from afar.

Slowly you poured yourself a glass of water, unlike the rest of the party you seemed to dislike the alcohol provided.

Meaning you were sober.

Meaning it was going to be a challenge to get you to say a word to me.

How fun.

I watched you slowly sip that beverage, the cold liquid crashing against your crimson lips. Pulling away from the cup your eyes locked on the kitchen window, seemingly captivated by the view resting in front of you. The Uchiha manor was located on a hill, overseeing all of the city below. The forest surrounding our fair city seemed dark, engulfing the bright lights that the buildings supplied. I knew it was an impressive view, I too, have been mesmerized by that same view, many times before.

But more important things should be noticed by you right now. Me.

"Are you enjoying the party?" I questioned softly, pulling up behind you.

You faced me, a pink tint colored your pale skin. You calmly stated "It is interesting" turning towards the window once more.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself"

"That's not why I came" you retorted.

You were cold, sober as hell obviously.

"Then why did you come" I asked, playing the fool "especially dressed like that"

You glare at me, but I pay no heed. I, for the first time tonight, was not looking into your eyes. The curves of your flesh daunts me… tempts me, surprises me. Who knew you had so much cleavage! The title wallflower did not suit you here, you stood out all on your own. Even now, in the seclusion of my kitchen, you pulled in my attention like no woman ever had before.

I wanted you.

"I had no choice" you huffed, your crimson lips twisting at the accusation "Ino choose this thing…. I had no say"

Yeah right.

"What did you say?" your timid voice questioned

"I said I can't hear you" I somewhat whispered in your ear over the music dancing off the walls "Come to my bedroom, we can talk there"

"WHAT?" you yelped pulling away from me, crimson dancing across your cheeks.

Delicious

"You wanted your glasses right? There in my room." I sighed walking away. Ive realized giving that you a choice was pointless because you always seemed to choose the exact opposite of what I wanted

And I had to play this right.

You were so innocent, so trusting. You followed me up the stairs and into the hallway. I found it cute how you didn't assume the worst of those words.

I didn't want you to be any focus of rumors… I just wanted to get you. Alone. In my room.

No one was allowed in my bedroom, it was always locked. If anyone wanted to hook-up my house had plenty of spare bedrooms for them to get busy in.

But you.

You were the first and only person I had ever invited into my bedroom

Obviously you were not aware of this and I was happy. I didn't want you realizing the power you held.

I didn't want you to know…..

That you caught me.


	7. Blockade

_**Author Notes:**_

_Hey Miss me? Yeah I'm sorry its been while… I've been pretty busy with college and all. So here's a little info on what will be going on this next week._

_First of all I'm planning on a Christmas present that is not really Christmas themed… (maybe I'll change that later on) but a Sasuhina special story. Also I will be updating United for sure, Chaos probably will get another update but as for Crazy Girl matters on the time I have open._

_Also More stories will be on their way... I might be drawing a Doujin on my deviantart... Im not sure yet.. But anyways happy holidays! Thankyou so much for continually reading my series and leaving reviews! they keep this series going... believe it or not!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>You break me,<em>

_You tear me into pieces with those charcoal eyes_

_Encasing me in within their magnetism_

_So scary is this darkness_

_But why don't I want to let you go?_

**.:Blockade:.**

I hesitantly take my first step forward

Slowly entering your room…

Your room…

I had never been in another man's room before, not even Kiba's. You were my first. It was not what I expected… black and gray walls covered your walls. Your room was so empty hosting a desk, dresser, side table and bed. It reminded me of my room in a way, only the items that were necessary. Comforting me… no matter how warm you were, your room was as cold as I was.

"Where are they?" I questioned remembering the original reason I was in this situation, turning back to face you as you made your way to the desk.

Father had never known about my missing lenses, in fact when the doctor informed him that I needed them, he refused. Glasses do not make a lady. Fortunately an old teacher hearing this snuck me a pair for classes, I've always hidden them from him… however on campus I could wear them whenever I wished. But, they were my only pair, I was aware that they were broken… I just needed to know the lens I use to buy a new pair…

"Where's what?" you smirked easing against the wooden desk.

No…

Please not this again…

Can't you just let me go?

I gave you the angriest glare I could, trying to escape. To get this done and over with… I'm losing myself again… and I do not like it "I m-mean it Sasuke… I have to leave and I don't even want to-"

"Calm down.." You chuckled warmly "There in the Bedside table"

I breathed a sigh of relief, only to inhale your scent… wrapping itself around me like a warm blanket.

I crept away from the safety of the door toward it. Slowly pulling at the drawer.. but what laid their shocked me.

"Their fixed!" I exclaimed slowly lifting the frame, inspecting the glasses. The lenses were scratch free, the frame glistened in the light.

"Of course they are" You stated "I couldn't return them broken"

Why did you have to do that …

There was no sincerity in that voice. You stated this as if it were natural… as if this was obvious. But it wasn't. I wanted space… I wanted escape from you… but you kept pulling me back in with actions… with words like this.

It warmed me.

"Thank you" I smiled. "You really wouldn't believe-"

But my voice slowly dimmed as you crept forward.

Your eyes locked on my own…

I could feel my face heating up…

How did you create this warmth?

"Are you okay?" my voice whispered hoarsely as you stood now only inches away from me.

You just stared…

And…

I stared back…

I wonder why I didn't run this time. You were the very essence of everything I wished to avoid. You were attention grabbing, rich, selfish, heartless…. Power hungry.

You were the solid form of my father…

And yet…

You didn't repulse me.

You were like a light shining in the darkness… and I was a moth… slowly flying to my death, in your arms.

What if I just let it go, let this be the one time I didn't think?

Why don't I let this be the one chance I allow myself… to accept your warmth?

I knew it Sasuke, I knew I was temporary in your eyes. I was just like a Christmas present and once you found out what was inside… you'd leave and claim the conquest as your own. I knew we would could never last, but still…

I took this time to drink you in… The only time I ever would. I don't know what was wrong with me Sasuke… I really don't. You weren't as perfect as everyone stated. You towered over me with your height. That face girls squealed over was just that, a face. Lacking in strength your black hair gave you a bed-headed look. Your skin was pale, not as pale as mine but… you had some disappearing tan lines… probably from summer break. Your nose seemed to be a little crooked… probably from a childhood incident. Your eyes… they looked tired… but the black hues of your pupils…

You weren't a God…

You weren't an angel…

You were human.

But

You had the power to destroy my world…

I could barely hear the sound of the music beating down below as you pull my waist in closer, your eyes not breaking their gaze with my own.

Slowly you tug me in closer… and my mind is blank.

You lead in … and I don't move away.

Our lips touch … and I don't stop you.

You distract me with your tongue, kissing me in ways I never knew I try to keep up with you, not realizing what we were doing, not realizing where your hands were touching. I just allowed myself to become wrapped in your arms. You didn't say a word, only allowing me brief chances at air you started trailing across my neck… Your breath tickled my skin. I could feel myself warming in your arms.

You had been my first kiss; Sasuke.

And in this situation...

I knew where this was leading…

I didn't mean to be a tease… I promise.

My head was spinning, I felt as if I were becoming part of a hurricane.

I was becoming part of

Destruction.

And I knew I couldn't be the same

If I followed through with your wishes…

I kiss your talent filled lips once more, before breaking away

"There" I state softly, gazing down into you lust filled eyes…

That was the only time anyone had ever given me that look, and I knew the only reason you were looking at me like that was because you were probably horny.

And I was the only available girl.

I didn't care,

But…

This wouldn't be the way I would have my first time.

"Thank you for fixing them, have a nice night."

I stated, kissing him briefly on the nose before escaping towards the door

This warmth of yours that scares me…

I know why I fear it.

It leads me to a world of love…

One I must avoid at all cost.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Reborn Ambitions

_**AUTHOR NOTES: **hello sasuhina fans of all shapes, genders and sizes it is me! Luna-chan! Writing to fulfill all your Hinata needs XD  
><em>

_Hehe... hows that for an intro?_

_On a more focused note, first off United (Itahina) has also been updated... what is it with me and thoes Uchiha brothers... *sigh* although the story is Itahina, Gaahina and Sasuhina make their occurrences as well... in fact i guess you could say its my first story where the outcome still isn't decided... yet XD But i'd love to hear your opinions and reviews if possible  
><em>

_Also i have had troubles spacing text here on FF... so if any of you have an idea to whats going on please MSG me and inform me how i can fix it_

_HEY and GUESS WHAT? I have been working on making a web show (i dont know if you guys know but i draw on Devvie as well) So ill give you guys more details on it later... but it will mostly be AMV and Art related... with a few cosplays as well..._

_On a final note I am working on, once again another Sasuhina story, a spin off of the awesome-ist writer sKyLaR KnIgHt's story Breathe You In. I cant wait to start writing, the concept she has is awesome and i am so grateful that she is letting me do a spin-off_

_So here is Chapter 8 of chaos... and please girls and boys... don't hate on Sasuke too much.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>You vixen<em>

_You tease _

_You give me an opening_

_You gave me a taste of something irresistible_

_Now intoxicated_

_I want more_

_Wanting more of something…_

_You are so unwilling to give._

_Do you really think that will stop me?_

**.: Reborn Ambitions :.**

I wake up to warmth.

It's still dark and I feel a body next to me shuffle under my sheets. Her pink hair slightly showing from under neath the sheets...

Oh how I wish to kick her out

How I wish she was you …

I am sure I wouldn't mind your bare body in my arms.

It would be like one of my dreams.

But I break away from that warm body's hold,

such an annoyance… clingy girls are always a pain.

I leave that bed and make my way back to my bedroom,

My mind drifting back to memories of last night,

I remember how I got into this situation…

And yes Hinata… I blame you for all this.

Do you remember? Do you remember that night as well as I did? Although I hadn't broken through your defenses just yet… I had made a crack…

Oh that image that wrapped around my mind…

All I did was give your glasses back … fixed

In fact the glasses you took weren't even your originals... they were identical.

I still had the real ones locked up... never planing on giving them back to you and besides... they were actually broken beyond repair...

But I wouldn't tell you that...

No...

I wouldn't tell you that I spent the past few nights searching the web for a perfect match... did you know your glasses were discontinued? Probably not... but I had found out the hard way... leading me into a few online auctions that took up most of my time. I even took the time to make scratches identical to the original, you would never be able to tell the difference

But I would never inform you of that troublesome task... No.

But as you gazed down at them

I finally saw it…

A chink in your armor…

"Thank you" I remember you stating smiled taking the glasses. That was the first time you had ever done it…

Smiled … at me… for me…

It had rushed over me like a wave of warmth. Such a pure simple smile from a troublesome act… but I would have done a million more things more bothersome in order to see that smile once more… that shining brilliance.

I couldn't resist it.

"Are you okay?" your voice squeaked meekly as you locked eyes with my own

Oh… how resisting was so hard to do when you looked at me like that… your eyes wide and hesitant… So cute… So frail… it made me want to eat you. I wanted to break you apart as you have done to me.

Such a confusing girl you were.

I edged in closer, letting your scent waver over me like a blanket. I looked at you… really looked, questioning this need I had of you, this lust that filled my veins. You were supposed to be a toy, a play thing… but you warmed my frozen heart. I wondered why I wanted you so bad. I never had bothered myself with such troubling matters before in my life.

Maybe it was because of this…

Because you were a challenge

Perhaps that is why you grabbed my attention to this point.

Ah yes…

That's it

What a troublesome girl you were, indeed

Did you know how your actions affected me?

Bringing a boy like that into my party, my house… it truly infuriated me.

Did you like boys like that, ones covered in tattoo's and piercings? Did you like his aloof look? Those fangy teeth….

Why were you so happy when he was with you, but so ignorant and frozen when you were with me.

I could see you trembling under my gaze. A tint of red covering your cheeks. I saw you eyeing the door behind me… but I wouldn't let you escape.

I pulled you in for that kiss… that kiss that changed everything.

All of my restraints… all of the things that usually held back broke apart in your arms. Your scent… those lips. I wanted to treasure that body of yours, but at the same time I wanted to claim it as my own. I didn't care who that punk boy was… you should have known that you were mine.

And Uchiha's don't share.

Oh how it cute you were, with those brief moans escaping your lips as I teased you, locking you in this lust filled moment that has taken over. Never before had I been so focused on pleasing a girl… in fact I wasn't focused at all… it's what my body wanted to do…. It wanted to taste her neck… it wanted to feel that glorious chest… feelings were escaping through my actions but I didn't care…

All I wanted to do was toss you on my bed and make you my own.

My lower body throbbed as I tasted your lips. You weren't experienced at all, it was obvious, but you tried to match wit with my own… you were actually responding…

Which made me respond.

I was hard as timber and yet you had done nothing so far as to please me... I was turned on just by having you there… in my room… with no one else.

But then you had broken away

"Thank you for fixing them, have a nice night."

You stated, you lips brushing against my nose before you escaped towards the door

I should have locked it….

Just when I had believed we were finally getting somewhere you had to brake that spell… leaving me confused and in awe.

I couldn't chase after you tonight… besides my obvious condition it would attract to much attention, so I waited.

After my body had calmed a little I went back to the scene on top of the stairs I looked for you… but you and your friend were nowhere in sight… Oh how disappointing it was. But before I made my way down the stairs I felt a body press against me

"Sasuke~" A pink haired demon stated, trying to show off her lack of cleavage "There you were! I had been looking all over for you"

"oh really " how convenient "I was looking for you too"

I could see that blush sweep over her cheeks… Ahh girls like this were so easy to manipulate. Why couldn't you be more like her?

I lowered my head, reaching her ear I whispered softly "Sakura I'm have a problem right now…"

Gently guiding her had to my lower region.. "and I was hoping you could fix it"

She nodded quickly with a devious grin crossing her face.

I didn't like her Hinata. I wasn't attracted to her one bit, but because of the condition you had left me in… I had to make do with what I had… as she was so

willing to comply.

I pulled her into the neared guest room and let her work…. Which lead me to where I was now… In a bed with the pinkette… thinking of only you.

Why…

Why did you always run away at the most inconvenient times…

This was all your fault you know..

Because of you now my mind can never be at peace

When will it stop?

When will this insane need for you leave my body

You leave me completely unsatisfied…

I should just let you go…

But I can't…

I couldn't let you leave now…

I couldn't let it go,

I laugh at the shear idiocy of this all

My voice carries down my barren walls

I finally get it

You amuse me…

You have amused me like no other

And now that I have broken some of your defenses…

I planned to pry that crack apart with my arms …

Just to see you smile

Just to make you mine…

I realize now…

The games not over…

Oh no Hinata….

The games just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	9. Wakeup Call

**Author's Notes** – YO YO YO! Wazzup XP wow that sounded weird. Anyways Here's your next chapter due to vast demand. Hmm… I'm thinking of making a special one shot for the 100th comment, so comment away! I've been pretty busy but now… now the stories going to get good XD if you think it wasn't already.

Hinata's breaking point.

And now… Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><em>We need a wall.<em>

_We needed a barrier._

_You …_

_You kept crossing the lines I tried so hard to keep…_

_Why couldn't you just leave me be…_

_With your random spurts of kindness_

_That heartbreaking smile_

_What are you getting at?_

_What are you planning?_

_Soon…_

_You'll possess the power to break my heart._

_But I refuse to let you that close_

**: Wake-up Call:**

I didn't sleep at all last night.

But I also know you didn't

It was the talk of the school, well at least the talk of Sakura…

Did you know she sits right next to me in homeroom?

How couldn't I hear the dirty details of your private life with her,

No… Not that I ever truly cared enough to listen about how you two did it, how you called out her name… begging for her to never stop… that you needed more… more…

Rumors were just that, rumors, and only an idiot wouldn't realize Sakura's need for attention. With her ways of fabricating lies I would doubt anyone smart would believe her but still, I do know you slept with her

Are you surprised i know?

Yes Sasuke as shocking as it is I'm not an oblivious person, nor am I truly cruel. Do you remember when I ran from your room with your warmth still drenched over my body and your taste still on my tongue? How could I leave? How could I let Ino see me like that, or even worse … run home and let my father catch me in such a state? I hid in the bathroom as you stayed in your room. I recollected myself, it only took 15 minutes, 15 minutes and it only took you those 15 minutes… for you to find your next victim.

That's what was Sasuke wasn't i? I was your victim, your amusing toy that you threw around like a rag doll. A doll. That's right why did you play with me like that. Why did you do things that played with the strings of my heart. Why should I care if you slept with Sakura, I had no claim to your heart, I wasn't your girlfriend, I wasn't your mother, why would should I let it affect me?

Why did it affect me?

Why did I care, why didn't I leave when I heard her talk about how your dark hair shined in the moon light, obvious fabrication but still. That gleam in your eyes, that spark of electricity that infected my mind, why did you look at me like that, with a look so puzzling that I couldn't comprehend it.

What do you see in me?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Science class was enjoyable today. We had our midterm and I of course finished early. Kiba on the other hand glared at his paper with such frustration I feared it might light on fire, then again… that actually might help him. I gave him a brief nod as I tried to escape the class room pacing quickly down the hall. I wasn't really in a rush, I had time, this class was the last class of the day and I could now leave but that wasn't why I was rushing towards the exit doors with such presence way before our fellow class mates. Nope in fact the reason for this need of speed was you. I had been successfully avoiding you throughout today and I wished to end on that bright note…

Unfortunately you had different plans …

You were standing there in front of the main doors

Blocking my only chance of escape.

You evil man.

As I tried to make my way to the stairwell you walked slowly behind me, confidence was evident in every stride. I paced myself quicker with every step trying to make my escape.

"Hyuuga. Stop." your dark voice demanded, echoing throughout the empty hall.

I should have ignored it, I could have, but ever since that night I've realized, even the softest hum of your voice made me freeze.

You make your way towards me with that smug little smirk on your face.

How did you keep finding me?

"You listened" you said gazing down at my trembling body, beginning to lean in

"No" I retorted softly with your breath tickling my nose, the heat between us fogging my glasses. "I just didn't want to get in trouble for running in the halls."

Nice one… yea I know. But you did that to me. You made my brain go blank; it was the best excuse I could come up with.

"Really now" you chuckled, removing my glasses, your fingers caressing my cheeks softly "Did you enjoy the party?"

I didn't reply. I just stared you down. I couldn't think of a smart reply.

I was upset. I was happy. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I wanted slap you. I wanted to kiss you.

Thanks to that night you messed with my mind, couldn't think straight.

And I didn't want to

"I did" you smirked continuing yourself like I cared "There was a girl there. She kissed the living daylights out of me, she was smart, cute and do able"

Never mind. I now knew I could.

I realized then what way really going on in your head

This was all a game to you wasn't it.

I saw you playing with girls like this in hallways before.

Trapping them against this door.

Torturing them with temptations.

Then, you leave them

This was all it was

A game.

I was a toy

A piece for your disposal.

"Do you know when I could see her again" you questioned, edging closer to my lips

"I do." Replying as sweetly as I could, playing along in your terrible game. "Sakura's down in room 317. Go ahead and enjoy yourself"

Leaving you stunned I left

If that's what you wanted then …

Fine.

I'll play.

But I won't let you win.

* * *

><p><strong>RATE AND REVIEW!<strong>

**New Series UPLOADED - MOMENTUM **

**Fantasy  
><strong>

**SasuHina  
><strong>


	10. Games

_Sticks and stones_

_Broken bones_

_Pain only happens when you let it _

_Why would I let you hurt me_

_When all I wanted was you?_

.:Games:.

Hiding… that was a thing you seemed to do quite well.

When we first met you hid your face behind those glasses large glasses and your bangs

When I was looking for you after that you hid so well I couldn't find you, so I had to ask for help

You hid behind your violin when I trapped you in the music room

When we at my party, you hid behind your body, your kisses, in order to escape

And now, after challenging me so blatantly

You hid behind winter break.

And yet…

Yet you seem to think you have won the battle

You cute little minx.

You didn't win.

I did,

I hadn't won the war of course, but in this battle I was victorious.

You played right into my scheme

I will admit, you had caught me by surprise, but really …. Sakura and I? You should have thought more on that one my little bookworm. Sakura was a known rumor mill, why would I bang someone when I was going after you and I knew that little fling would get around? I wouldn't do something that stupid without reason Hinata… like trying to perk your interest. Having an emotion swell within you, envy, jealousy, anger, it didn't matter, as long as it got you, as long as I got you and I did.

You broke.

I had finally gotten too you, now instead of running you wouldn't shy away, you would battle me. Challenge my wit, fight your emotions.

I won't lie to you Hinata, this idea… really makes my blood pump.

And you, just for you to know, when you're angry it's completely adorable, like a frog your cheeks tend to inflate, I have picked up on this, it was humorous. It's no wonder why I was excited; this was the purest emotion you had ever shown me. Anger. You promised me a challenge, you have now promised me a war, and all I had to do was set the stage.

My challenger

My little toy

My game

How promising

How interesting.

Many would have fallen for me by now, many broken by my stare but you, you defy it, you always have… its odd..

I'm not used to this, this rejection, a person's avoidance, all flock to me when I enter a room, but you shy away, it makes me want to turn you even more. It makes me want to win, to break such a stone monument and have it begging for me. Having your complete attention focused on me, having your brain only filled with images, ideas, thoughts of me.

I have never wanted this before

I had never obsessed about a woman this much before you.

Wait…

NO!

I am not obsessed…

This is just a game,

Just a play,

A battle,

Another challenge and I was going to be victorious.

As I laid in my bed, with your glasses in my hand once more, I dreamt of the plans, the plans for tomorrow.

It was winter break.

You might have thought you were free…

Hiding away in those open days of amusement..

You may have believed you were safe…

But I had plans…

They involved you…

Me…

And the destruction of everything you thought you knew

I was now changing my battle plan

I was going to win you over

I was going to make you love me if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>: Sorry this chapter took so long, and i am sorry about the lack of updates, I just had some troubles writing Chaos, i was torn on how it should get to where i wanted it to go, and so now that I'm fully revived and ready to write please expect more updates! Momentum will also be updated as well. Thank you all for supporting this story so far, and reviews really do help. I'm going to make this story worth all of your waiting. I promise.

I will also admit its hard to write a dark, kinda crooked love story when you yourself are in the happiest relationship you've ever been in. Let me say something I've learned recently. Being in love is a dangerous odd thing, but its something that has given me many ideas for this story, and for alot of the others. thank you once more for all of your support, and I will try my best to make this a story that you'd want to read over and over again. Cause ill admit, sometimes the teasing and waiting gets to torturing common, I'm going to spice it up further then its been spiced before

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW, **

**HAVE ANY IDEAS? SHARE THEM!**

**IT MIGHT INSPIRE SOMETHING EVEN MORE AWESOME  
><strong>


	11. Come Home

_Love is a trick_

_A cruel thing of fate_

_It is not something learned_

_It is not natural_

_You must be raised in it to accept it_

_You must know it to give it_

_You must feel it…_

_To understand_

_Do you understand Sasuke?_

_The truth of love?_

_Or are you like me,_

_Doomed to be alone._

**.:Come Home:.**

It had been the first day of winter break,

You probably don't remember it

Today wasn't about you

In fact this whole event doesn't even involve you

Originally… at least

But I'm telling you this so you can understand

So you can understand my world

The world you didn't see

No snow had fallen

The air was chilling to the bone.

And I was choking on my own breath

Pain always seemed to be the thing that loved me most

You were pain in its true demonic form.

But I am getting ahead of myself Sasuke…

Of our story…

As I stated it had been the first day of winter break

I was outside at the end of the driveway …

Waiting as…

Waiting for the one thing in this world that made me feel safe

The one true glimpse of happiness I had

His car pulled up beside me

I could hear the cut of the engine

The squeak of an opening door

I saw his tall frame tower over the car

His long black hair swaying in the breeze

The only person who could protect me

"Hinata, What are you doing out here" He chuckled

"Cousin Neji!" I smiled, running up to him

Wrapping my arms around his heated body

"My good your freezing" He exclaimed, placing me down

"I hope you haven't been waiting out in this cold for long"

"Nope" I hummed, hugging him once more

Only 3 hours

My cheeks burned

My head throbbed

My frostbitten fingers shaking in pain as I clutched him

I wouldn't tell him the truth

All this pain I suffered silently?

It was worth it

He was here

Sasuke… don't misunderstand, I'm not in love with my cousin. I do love him … only like a brother.

We had a happy childhood while She was living. When we were young he would protect me from everything, like the dogs that scarred me and other things which threatened my young heart. He found it as his duty to look after me as being the older cousin. We would involve Her as we frolicked. She would chuckle as we acted out plays we wrote for her in her garden. Father would visit us in the garden, giving a silent smile. Life was good.

We had all been happy.

We were all smiling…

Till…

Till She was gone. Everything, all of the happiness that once filled our house fell apart. Father rejected her side of the family. They blamed him for Her death and he blamed them. War within the house separated Neji and I. Venom was split between both families and Neji shared in that hatred. He was no longer my protector, but my bully.

It wasn't till years later in high school Neji and I reconciled, it took time but it was worth it. Whenever he visited me, my father would be on his best behavior, which meant he would usually avoid us like the plague. Father typically wouldn't be angry if he knew Neji was coming. Neji was respected among the family, in the past and even now. Neji was everything I wasn't. Neji was everything my father wanted me to become. Father hoped that by having Neji in my presence that I could some how better myself, becoming a sutible heir, wife, or whatever Father planed for me to become.

I didn't care how father saw it though, as long as I could see him.

Neji was one of the very few people whom I could be completely relaxed around. I could be myself, my inner self. I would tell him practically everything, everything except my father and his mood swings. He never really knew how bad father had gotten, but I'm glad I could trust in him. Neji was now at college out of state so I didn't get to see him that often anymore, but when he did visit, this house would become a home again, if only for a moment.

"So what is for supper?" he questioned letting me go from his warm hug

"Supper" I sighed nervously.

Usually I was the one to make dinner for him when he came home but..

I didn't want to go back into that house.

I didn't want him to be in that house either,

Father was in a mood.

He was angry.

I stumbled looking for an excuse,

Some form of text I could use to persuade my cousin that we should wait.

I started fiddling with my fingers…

A trait from my childhood I could never seem to escape.

Words…

Statements…

Remarks….

I couldn't verbalize a single explanation for …

I could never tell him what lay under my winter hat

The black and blue hues once yellowing now turning purple

The mood father had to be in for this to happen

The mood he was in right now

He'd run to my defense, Sasuke.

Just like when we were little…

He always wanted to be the noble hero,

He was a right and just man.

Honor and Justice were things close to his heart…

and always should be.

But if he knew about my father

What my father did,

What my father does,

He wouldn't be able to do a thing legally,

Neji might play fair,

But my father did not,

Especially when it came to things father wanted

He would do anything necessary to get his way

No matter the cost

I couldn't tell him a thing.

I never could

"Hinata" Neji had responded softly, like he knew the worries going on in my head. "Have you not started dinner yet?"

Dinner was finished.

It was one of his favorites…

Herring Soba.

But it was now on the floor.

Father was angry

He was mad

And when I had been cooking in the kitchen prior Neji's arrival

Father yelled

He threw things

He hurt me.

He must have had a bad day at work,

That usually was the reason he would get upset so quickly

It was my fault too,

I set him off with my stupid statement,

I told him we were out of salt.

I should have known better

When Father is in a bad mood,

It is best to be quiet and silent

Like a mouse.

Not bring up things that would make him angry

Like no salt.

"Hinata" Neji chuckled, hugging me once more "It is okay. You can cook for me tomorrow; we will eat out tonight"

And with those simple words

My nervousness stoped

His action…

His warmth in trapped me like a blanket.

What love he had

What understanding

It was all their fault,

His parents.

I remember Aunt and Uncle only in moments

I had not seen them since my childhood

Father had no real need for them after Mothers death

And since Uncle died in the war,

Father saw no need to see my Aunt at all

She wasn't considered "family"

But Neji was.

This always seemed to anger him,

I never really knew, or understood,

until we Neji and I reconnected

What I remembered most about Aunt and Uncle…

Was smiles.

They were always smiling, together

They loved each other so much

I envied Neji.

He was raised in this love

He came out okay,

I didn't.

I was broken.

I had no Voice

I had no personality

I was only a shell for my father.

This was my life now

Since She died.

If only I had the love in my world like he did,

Would things have ended the same way between us, Sasuke?

"Okay" I smiled, tightening my arms around him "But it has to be your favorite place okay?"

"Sure" Neji smiled as he opened the car door

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

So guess which authors computer broke after she wrote 3 chapters, only to get her labtop returned with its HARD DRIVE ERASED... Sigh. Im not begging for forgivness her but i am apologizing for the lack of stories... I will post more i promise.

Anyways you guys were messaging saying "when's Neji going to show up?" and "wheres Neji?" Well here he is! And trust me more characters are coming. Neji's characteristics are not completely shown right now, but you will get more of an idea on who he is and what is his role later, and beleive it or not he has a big one. Originally i had two ways this story was going to go right now, and i had been torn between them, then you, the writers, inspired me into a whole NEW plot twist, one that i needed so badly, and like. You all answered my problem, and ill tell you what the problem was when it happens in the story. I'm not a spoiler XP

So what is this thing about communities on Fanfic? Ive never really bothered looking at my stories but somehow this one is attacked to the kamoku Ai: Shy love community? I don't remember giving the okay to make it part of a community but... oh well. Its sasuhina anyways.^^

So thank you for reading, sorry for the monthly update. And please

**C****omment and tell me what you think! I need you guys as much as you need me to write**

Ps. To whoever yunako is. Thankyou very much for the review. It was very indepth and made me happy to be writing this story. I would have PM-d you this thanks but there was no attachment to your username. I did want to thank you though. **  
><strong>


End file.
